ScoobyDoo and One Piece Too
by Eagle-Eyed Cherry
Summary: The Straw Hat crew meets Scooby-Doo when vacationing in America. Now they have too solve a mystery of a ghost who is terrorizing a hotel in Florida. Sorry, I suck at summaries.
1. The Mystery Gang Meet the Straw Hats

Hey guys! I got this idea when I was watching cartoons with my little brother, (I know lame) but I thought I'd give it a try and here it is. I hope you like it. Please R&R.

Summary: The Straw Hat crew meets Scooby-Doo when vacationing in America. Now they have too solve a mystery of a ghost who is terrorizing a hotel in Florida. I swear, I suck at summaries.

* * *

A green van came up to the beach with a logo of 'The Mystery Gang'. It parked and out came, Freddy, Velma, Daphnie, Shaggy, Scooby-Doo, and Scrappy-Doo.

It's such a nice day," Freddy said sighing.

"Rah," Scooby replied.

"Yup, it sure is," Shaggy said while getting the food out.

"Hey, Uncle Scooby! What do you want on your sandwich?" Scrappy asked.

"Everything," Scooby said.

"Hey, where did the girls go?" Freddy asked.

"Over there" Shaggy said while pointing to the girls who were surfing.

_/Somewhere off the Coast/_

"Hey Nami! Are we close to an island or something yet?" Zoro asked the red head.

Nami put down her telescope, "Yeah, but not an island, a state."

"A state?"

"Yeah, Florida."

"We're in Florida!"

"Yeah."

"Does Luffy know?"

"Of coarse."

"How did you do it?"

"I talked him into it."

They heard the deck door slam open and shut, which slammed open again and shut again, and noticed Luffy being chased by a raging Sanji.

"Help!" Luffy begged while dodging one of the cooks kicks.

"Get over here you little brat!" Sanji said trying to kick him again.

The deck door opened again and out came Neko Robin, Tony Tony Chopper, Ussop, and Princess Vivi coming out to see what all the commotion was about.

"Hey what's going on?" Chopper asked.

"Luffy ate all the food again," Sanji answered.

"Well there's land up ahead, so we'll get some more supplies," Nami said sweatdropping.

Sanji stopped, "What's the island called?"

"It's not an island, it's a state," Nami corrected him.

"What's a state?" Luffy asked.

"A state is a magical place where fairies and other magical creatures live," the lying Ussop said.

"Really? Have you been there Ussop?" Luffy and Chopper beamed up at the liar with admiration

"Of coarse! I've fought off fire breathing dragons here."

"OH MY GOD! USSOP THERE'S A DRAGON BEHIND YOU!" Zoro yelled.

"WHERE?" Ussop asked and ducked.

"Aww… Ussop, why did you lie? I was starting to get excited," Luffy,as well as Chopper, sulked.

_/Back at the Beach/_

"Hey! Look a ship!" Velma said excited.

"A pirate ship!" Shaggy and Scooby ran into the van.

"Come on Uncle Scooby! Let's go take a look," Scrappy said while tugging on his uncle's tail.

"Ruh-uh," Scooby said holding onto Shaggy.

"I didn't even know that pirates still existed," Freddy said still looking at the ship.

"Yeah, me either," Velma said.

"Can we go see it Freddy?" Daphnie asked.

"Sure," he answered.

Everyone piled into the van and drove off.

_/Back at the Ship/_

"Yay! We're almost there!" An excited captain said.

"Yup!" Nami said thinking about the beach and the relaxation.

"I can't wait to see all the pretty girls there," Sanji said with heart eyes.

"I hope we leave you there," Zoro said under his breath but Sanji heard him anyway.

"Oh shut-up seaweed head," Sanji said to him.

"Stupid cook."

"Idiot swordsman."

"Blondie."

"Marmrio head."

"Stop!" Nami smacked both of them.

They both sulked and separated.

"Nami, can I just kill him?" Sanji asked while lighting a cigarette.

"No," Nami said glaring at them.

_/At the Docks/_

"Come on Freddy! Let's go back," Shaggy said shaking.

"Calm down guys, we'll just see the ship and go," Freddy said.

"Alrighty then we'll wait in the van," Shaggy and Scooby ran to the van.

_/Back at the Ship/_

"Alright guys! Get ready!" Nami said to the crew.

They all went to there places and prepared to stop the ship.

_/Back at the Docks/_

"Hey, they're stopping over there!" Freddy pointed to one of the docks.

The gang ran over to the dock and Scrappy got Shaggy and Scooby.

_/Back at the Ship/_

"Yay! We're here!" Luffy said while dancing.

"This looks like a nice place," Robin said while looking around.

"It sure does," Vivi said.

"Hurry up you guys," Luffy said.

"Hold on Luffy," Zoro said.

When the crew was ready they walked down and stared at the people looking at them.

"Hi!" Luffy said to them.

The rest of the crew and the gang stared at each other.

* * *

Hey people! I hoped you liked this chapter. The next will be up soon, I promise. Please R&R! Thank you.


	2. Introduction and a Ghost

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. And Anon, thank you for pointing that out. I won't make Luffy that stupid. I mean I know he can read and write. Luffy just has his moments sometimes, but not all the time. Anyway, thank you. And on with the story!

* * *

There was a silence that made all of them feel uncomfortable. They were still staring at each other until Sanji saw Daphnie and Velma.

"Hello my lovely's! What are your names?" Sanji asked while kissing there hands which made them both blush.

"V-Velma," Velma replied stuttering.

"I'm Daphnie," Daphnie said shyly.

"Such beautiful names. I shall cherish them both," he said proudly.

Zoro's eye twitched.

"So what brings you here," Freddy asked getting Daphnie away from the love-sick pirate.

"We're on vacation," Nami said excitedly.

"Yeah! And I the Great Pirate King Ussop is here to find something dangerous like… Skydiving!" Ussop lied.

"Really! You've been skydiving!" Daphnie looked at him with an amazed face.

"Uh-huh!"

"That's such a lie, you won't even get on a plane," Zoro said plainly.

"You're just jealous," Ussop said proudly.

"Jealous of what?" Zoro glared at him.

"My bravery and good looks."

Zoro burst out laughing and Sanji sweatdropped.

"Right I'm so jealous," Zoro said sarcastically.

"Anyhow," Robin started, "Do you know any good hotels?"

"Yes, there's the one we're staying at thats just about five minutes away from here," Velma said.

"Like Freddy are we almost ready to-pirates!" Shaggy ran back into the van.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Sorry about that, their just cowards," Daphnie said as politely as she could.

"Come on Uncle Scooby and Shaggy, lets go see them," Scrappy said while dragging them out of the van.

"Like its okay, we don't need to see them," Shaggy said grabbing on to something.

"Rah, we're fine," Scooby wrapped his tail around something.

"Hey! The dogs can talk! Did they eat a Devil Fruit?" Luffy asked.

"A what fruit?" Velma asked.

"A Devil Fruit. There these fruits that are cursed. I ate one and now I'm rubber."

"Huh?" Velma said confused.

"Look. Gumu-Gumu Pistol!" Luffy blasted in the air. The Mystery Gang looked at him with wide eyes while the crew just stayed calm.

"Show off," Sanji grumbled while lighting a cigarette.

He came back to the ground laughing.

"See," Luffy was still laughing.

They nodded.

"Hey! We haven't even introduced ourselves! I'm Monkey D. Luffy the captain, Zoro are swordsman, Nami are navigator, Ussop are marksman, Sanji are cook, Chopper are doctor, Vivi the princess, and Robin is our Archeologist." Luffy said in one breath as the Mystery Gang stared.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Freddy, this is Velma, Daphnie, Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy," Freddy said still surprised at what the captain just did.

"So, where is this hotel you were talking about," Vivi asked.

"We'll take you there if you like," Freddy suggested.

"If its okay," Nami said.

"Of coarse. Hop in," Freddy opened up the back of the van.

"Thanks," Nami said.

"Baka, scoot over," Sanji said pushing Zoro to the side a bit.

"Why don't you, baka," Zoro said pushing him over.

Then a push war started. Until Nami ended it by slapping them both.

_5 minutes later_

"Finally, I'm away from that retard," Sanji jumped out of the car.

Zoro hit him against the head. Sanji got him back by sending him flying ten feet from the van by kicking him.

"OW!" Zoro howled in pain.

"You deserved it seaweed head!" Sanji said mockingly.

Nami calmly went to Zoro pulled him by the ear and grabbed Sanji's ear and dragged them into the office.

Everyone that was left sweatdropped and followed. Inside people were laughing quietly at the two.

"Nami, could you please let go?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, your embarrassing me," Sanji said blushing.

She pulled harder.

"Ow," They both said in union.

"Will you two stop fighting?" Nami asked in a low voice.

They crossed there hearts, and she let go. Then they stuck there tongues out at each other and Nami grabbed there ears again.

"Nami," Zoro wined.

"If I even see you two looking at each other strangely, I will hurt the both of you. Understand?"

They nodded and she let go.

"How many rooms?" A man asked.

"Eight please," she said happily.

The lights started to flicker and after a couple seconds turned off. Then, evil laughter filled the room, and the figure of a man in a dark cloak appeared.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed and Scooby jumped in his arms.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ussop screamed before passing out.

The people in the hotel did

"Get out! Or you'll face the consequences!" the phantom warned before disappearing.

The lights turned on and everyone except the crew and the gang stayed behind.

* * *

Well, I hoped you liked this chapter. Please R&R! Thank you!


	3. The Beginning of a Mystery

Hi people… (laughs nervously) I know I haven't updated this story in like about three years, (the same as the other one) and finally I thought I do it. So, I'm really sorry for the wait and I promise I will finish this story along with the other one I have.

* * *

Shaggy put Scooby down and nervously glanced around, "Like, what was that?"

"That was the 'Overhill Ghost'," a voice behind them said and Shaggy and Scooby jumped and saw an old man step out from what looked like his office.

"The 'Overhill Ghost?" Fred raised his eyebrow and the old man nodded.

"Just some ghost whose been haunting us for two months now," he said tiredly with a sigh, "Been losin' business because of him too."

"I'm sorry to hear about that," Daphnie said with a tone of pity.

"No, don't be, I was going to retire anyway so…" he drifted off and a look of sorrow met his features, "Well, if I was you kids I would leave and heed the ghost's warning."

"That sounds like a good idea," Scooby and Shaggy, as well as an awoken Ussop and Chopper, headed for the door.

"Wait Uncle Scooby! He needs our help," Scrappy held onto Shaggy's shirt and Scooby's tail.

"And your staying here too boys," Nami said darkly and gave him the look that sent shivers down his spine.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Vivi asked full of concern and the man shook his head.

"No my child, nobody can help us now I'm afraid," he said sadly.

"But there is a way," Fred said and everyone looked at him.

"Oh boy, I smell a mystery," Shaggy said worryingly and rubbed his head.

"Rah," Scooby made another try for the door.

Scrappy grabbed him, "I don't think so Uncle Scooby."

"Yay! A mystery!" Luffy smiled and the crew sweatdropped.

"Do you even know what a 'mystery' is?" Zoro asked and Sanji exhaled smoke.

"Don't bother even trying to change his mine, he's too stubborn," he said and took another puff.

"Yes, we can try to figure out whose behind all this," Fred said and the man sighed.

"You may do what you want. I don't care as much as I should anymore. Just promise you won't bring an old man's hopes up," with that he walked away and left the gang with the crew.

"So, gang, are you up to it?" Fred asked.

"No," Scooby and Shaggy said and everybody nodded.

"What about them?" Velma pointed to the crew in back of them.

"I don't know… Guys, would you be up to helping us solve the mystery?" he asked and Luffy smiled wide.

"Yeah!"

"No!" Ussop and Chopper cried as the rest of the crew gave a nod.

"Alright then, we'll go to our rooms and everyone keep an eye out for something funny, okay?"

Everyone in the room nodded and grabbed their keys.

"Hey, Scooby!" Shaggy whispered as they walked to there rooms, "Lets go check out the kitchen!"

"Rah!" Scooby smiled and Luffy turned to them with a smile, hearing they're whispering.

"Yeah! Let's go!" he jumped up and down eagerly and they each walked to the kitchen.

"Hey, where'd you think there going?" Zoro asked Sanji who shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Sanji!" Nami called and he leapt right to her feet.

"Yes my beloved Nami?" he drooled and looked at her with hearts in his eyes.

"Would you carry these to my room? There kind of heavy," she threw the luggage she had on the floor and he picked them up with care.

"Of coarse my beauty!" he followed her to her room, prancing along the way.

Zoro sweatdropped, "Idiot."

* * *

"Like, on your mark, get set… GO!!" he dove into his plate stacked with food, and Luffy and Scooby followed, shoving food into their mouths as fast as they could.

Seconds went by and each plate was clean, with only the trace of small crumbs. The three boys held their bellies as they burped and sighed.

"Like, who won? I lost track," Shaggy asked and Luffy shrugged.

"Reats me," Scooby said while eating another piece of bread.

"Hey! We were looking for you guys!" Chopper and Ussop walked in and stared at the three.

"What are you guys doing?" Ussop asked as he saw the mess in the kitchen.

"Eating," Luffy said simply as he watched Shaggy make a sandwich, drool falling from the young captains face.

Shaggy put the sandwich down and turned to get another ingredient. Scooby and Luffy took this chance to eat what they could from his sandwich before he turned.

"Like, who ate my sandwich?" he looked around the room and saw Luffy and Scooby with fat cheeks.

"I on't o," Luffy said with crumbs flying from his mouth.

Chopper and Ussop sweatdropped at the scene before them as Shaggy looked at them with a glare. Chopper looked at the table before him and smiled.

"A carrot!" he took and ate it, watching as Shaggy made another sandwich.

"Well, we should—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Ussop pointed behind them with wide eyes as he screamed and the three turned around slowly.

"I see you did not heed my warning! You all will suffer the consequences!" he bellowed and tried to grab them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Scooby and Shaggy ran but Luffy punched the ghostly figure with wide eyes and followed with the rest of them.

They ran down the hall and fell down with a scream as they almost ran into the rest of the crew and gang.

"What happened?" Robin asked with worry as she saw her crewmates on the floor looking as if they would die of a heart attack any second.

"WE SAW THE GHOST!" they cried and pointed towards the kitchen.

"Really! Where?" Scrappy looked around in excitement.

"The ghost?" Velma said and looked towards the kitchen.

"Rah," Scooby said and did an impersonation of the ghostly phantom.

"Like, he tried to kill us," Shaggy cried, "Freddie, can we please go now?"

"No, we told the old man we would help him," Fred said in a firm voice and Shaggy got up from the floor.

"Like, tell him we couldn't do it! He'll understand."

Fred simply shook his head and Daphnie sighed, "Will you guys feel better if I gave you a whole box of Scooby Snacks?" (A.N.-classic…lol)

"Oh no, your not tricking us this time Daphnie," Shaggy crossed his arms.

"Rah rah rah rah!" Scooby wagged his tail and Shaggy looked at him in amazement.

"Scooby-Doo!" Shaggy hit his head and Daphnie smiled.

"All right, but in order to get the snacks you will have to be willing to stay," Daphnie said and Scooby nodded.

He puffed out his chest and did a solute.

"That mutt betrayed me," Shaggy hit his head again and Luffy cocked his head.

"What's a Scooby Snack?"

* * *

Hey, guys. I hoped you liked this chapter. Constructive Criticism welcomed as well as pretty flames! Thank you.


End file.
